1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a semiconductor device including a three-dimensional memory device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor device may include a memory device which stores data. The memory device may include a memory string coupled to a bit line at an end of the memory string and coupled to common source-line at the other end of the memory string. The memory string includes a plurality of memory cells coupled in series to one another.
In order to highly integrate the memory device, a three-dimensional memory device with a three-dimensional arrangement of the memory cells is being developed. The three-dimensional memory device may have a three-dimensional arrangement of the memory strings, each string including a plurality of memory cells coupled in series and a channel film coupled to the bit line at an end of the memory string and common source-line at the other end of the memory string. Recently semiconductor device manufacturers have been trying to achieve high performance and high reliability with respect to the three-dimensional memory devices.